Yumi's worry
by slayer0109
Summary: Yumi arrives to school on Valentine's day to meet her girlfriend Sachiko. All is well until YUmi finds reason to worry. One-shot.


A/N: Hey so first thing is first, I know I could have saved this story for Valentine's day, but. . . ehhh. THis was the oneshot I was referring to in the last Isolation chapter I did, which is being worked on, I actually accomplished quite a bit this week on it. I was thinking about holding onto this one for a little bit so I could post it in the time between the Isolation chapter, but I want to post it now. All that said, I hope you enjoy this, this is just a oneshot with nothing else and the small 2nd chapter for A mistake will probably be soon, I have to reread it, I have been jumping around stories a lot here in the past week along with finals.

.

* * *

><p>Yumi smiled as she looked up at the sun that was poking through the clouds on this wonderfully cold Valentine's day. It seemed like the sun was never out during the winter, but today was different. Yumi only imaged this was because today was a very good day. It was her and Sachiko's very first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Well second if you count the fact that Sachiko had asked Yumi to be her girlfriend exactly one year ago.<p>

Everything had been perfect that day and every day since then. She and Sachiko had become extremely close and their friends had stopped teasing them about being together and especially about kissing. She was also thankful they left them alone when Sachiko waited by the gates like she had every morning since they had become girlfriends. It was one of the best parts of her day showing up and seeing Sachiko waiting with a warm smile as she came closer.

When she arrived today, it was no different, Sachiko was waiting by the front gate with a warm smile on her face. Yumi smiled this time as she approached her girlfriend for her morning kiss.

"Rosa-Chinesis, these are for you," a girl said as Sachiko turned her attention from Yumi to a few girls standing behind her.

Sachiko glanced down to the three small red boxes and smiled at the girls before taking the boxes. "Thank you very much," Sachiko said with a slight bow as the girls smiled and gave a small bow themselves before leaving.

Sachiko sighed as she looked down at the boxes in her hands before turning back to Yumi. "I'm sorry, Yumi, now where were we?"

Yumi's smile immediately widened as she stood to her toes and gave Sachiko a kiss on the lips totally uncaring if other students were passing by. "Happy Valentine's day," Yumi smiled as she lowered back down before glancing down to Sachiko's hands. "Perhaps we should go to the rose mansion before I give you my present," Yumi explained as Sachiko glanced up at a few passing students who were obviously talking about what they had just witnessed.

"I think that may be a good idea," Sachiko said as Yumi glanced over her shoulder to see what Sachiko was talking about she raised an eyebrow when she saw the girls looking back at them momentarily. "Are you coming, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi turned back to her and nodded noticing Sachiko holding her hand out to her.

Yumi quickly forgot the other girls as she regained her smile and looked up to Sachiko who was glancing down at her bag which she had put all the gifts in. Yumi thought about her gift for a moment as she stared at the bag, it was in a small red box like the others, what if Sachiko got it mixed up with the others? Would she be able to tell which one was Yumi's?

"Rosa-Chinesis, a gift for you," another girl said as Yumi quickly lifted her head and stopped moving with Sachiko who had let go over her hand to accept the small red box being handed to her. Yumi looked from the box to the girl and then to Sachiko all of which were not noticing her looking at them.

"Thank you very much, this is a very nice decoration on the box," Sachiko commented as she gave a small bow that was returned before she put the box into her bag. Only a moment later she smiled at Yumi and held a hand out to her again, which Yumi took without commenting.

She couldn't help think of her small red box though, did it have a fancy decoration on it that Sachiko would like? Yumi mentally kicked herself when she thought how she had passed up spending a few dollars more on a nicer box. She could only think about what her box had on it, maybe a flower, but then again it might have been just red. Yumi sighed quietly trying to think of it as she felt Sachiko stop again.

"Would you like to try one?" Sachiko asked as sat down on a bench and took the lid off of one of the boxes she had. Yumi knew Sachiko loved chocolate, but she wouldn't dare eat it when others were present, especially the ones that gave her the gift.

Yumi looked from Sachiko to the box in her hands before noticing the decorated box lid and frowning a little. "No, I will pass, thank you though," Yumi said as she looked away and glanced down to her bag that contained her gift. She tried to look at it to see what the pattern was like, but she didn't want Sachiko to know what she was up to.

"These are delicious, I have to think they are homemade, are you sure you don't want to try one?" Sachiko asked as Yumi lifted her head from her bag and felt her heart sink.

"I-I'm sure," Yumi replied as Sachiko looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Yumi seemed somewhat distant right now.

"Is everything alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi sighed realizing she was being a little too obvious and closed her bag before turning to her.

"Fine," Yumi smiled as she glanced to the box and frowned slightly, "you say they are homemade?"

"I believe so, but I can't be sure, they were excellent either way," Sachiko replied as Yumi nodded looking down at the box which was enemy number one right now.

"Rosa Chinesis, Happy Valentine's day," a voice called out as Yumi lifted her head and saw yet another girl approach them. "I brought you a gift, it's just chocolates, but I made them myself, I hope you like them," the girl explained as she held out a heart shaped box that made Yumi's eyes go wide for a moment.

"Thank you very much, Happy Valentine's day to you too," Sachiko replied as the girl smiled and turned to walk away as Yumi stared at the box. Sachiko couldn't help but notice the reaction, Yumi seemed offended. "Yumi, you are sure there is nothing wrong?"

Yumi just sighed as she stood up from the bench they were sitting on and shook her head. "No, I don't want any, can we please just go to the rose mansion?" Yumi asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow at Yumi's sudden mood change.

Sachiko quickly put the small boxes and the heart shaped box in her bag before standing and following Yumi who had started walking without her. Only a few steps ahead, easy enough for Sachiko to catch up, but she had never seen Yumi do this before something was definitely wrong.

Yumi wasted no time in going up to the council room once they arrived at the rose mansion, which seemed like the safest place on the school grounds.

"Happy Valentine's day," Youko said as Yumi and Sachiko entered the room.

"Not you too," Yumi pouted as Youko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is everything alright, Yumi-chan?" Youko asked curiously as she placed a small red box on the table for the two of them.

"Everything is fine," Yumi sighed as she plopped down in her chair and looked at the bag she had put down in front of her.

Youko knew from the look on Sachiko's face that something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what it was yet. "So have you two exchanged gifts yet? I hear today is a big day for you two," Youko smiled as Yumi shook her head and looked at her bag with a frown.

Sachiko looked at Yumi a little worriedly before she set down her bag and pulled out a rather large golden heart shaped box with a ribbon on the front of it. "Happy Valentine's day, Yumi, I love you," Sachiko smiled as she held out the heart shaped box that instantly had caught Yumi's attention.

Yumi smiled brightly as she looked up at Sachiko and took the gift before receiving a kiss from her.

"I hope you like it, I unfortunately do not have very good chocolate making skills so I bought you one. I hope that isn't an issue," Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and shook her head glancing to the box.

"No, I don't mind at all, I love any gift you give me," Yumi said as she looked to Sachiko and continued speaking without thinking. "I spent a long time last night trying to make the best ones I cou..." Yumi paused immediately looking to Sachiko's bag where the other boxes were.

"You could. . .?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shook her head and glanced to the big golden heart next to her bag. "Yumi, something is wrong and as your girlfriend, I am asking for you to please tell me. This is a special day and I don't want anything ruining it," Sachiko said as Youko smiled from the other side of the room, Sachiko had come a long ways over the past year.

"It's just. . . I don't think my present is good enough, especially after this," Yumi explained looking to her gift from Sachiko. "I just don't want you to be disappointed with my gift because," Yumi shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yumi, why would I be disappointed with a present? Especially when it is from you, my girlfriend. All of your presents are special to me," Sachiko explained as Yumi nodded and glanced to her bag.

"I know, but I wanted my present to be really special," Yumi admitted as Sachiko raised an eyebrow confused to which Yumi sighed. "It's just all those other presents, I mean. . . I just don't like. . ." Yumi trailed off as Sachiko waited for her explanation.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Youko asked curiously as Sachiko glanced to her and Youko smiled noting that Yumi never looked back. "It sounds to me like someone has a jealous girlfriend."

"Jealous?" Sachiko asked as she looked back to Yumi who had a slight blush on her face now. "Yumi, you are jealous of the other gifts I have received?" Sachiko asked as she looked back to her bag.

Yumi sort of shrugged before nodding. "I Just wanted my present to be the best present, but all those other girls gave you those nice boxes and homemade chocolates and I just have a small plain box and I doubt mine are any good compared to theirs and... I just don't like that those other girls were giving you presents."

Sachiko paused for a moment quickly understanding what Yumi was thinking. ". . .I think I understand, Yumi, but they just keep giving them to me, what would you like me to do?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi blushed a little deeper and put her head down.

"I. . . I don't know, I just, I thought maybe you would only accept gifts from me," Yumi shrugged as Youko smiled, it seemed that both girls had come a long way since they had first started dating.

Sachiko smiled bright at this as she looked towards Yumi's bag and grabbed the small red box with a small note attached to it. "Yumi, out of all the things I have received today, this is the only one that matters to me, it is the only one I will not share with anyone else, besides you," Sachiko said as Yumi glanced up and saw Sachiko holding her box. "Those other girls give me chocolates every year and every year they are shared between my maids and parents at home, all of them except the ones you give me. This box may not have fancy decorations or be a heart shape, but none of that matters because this is from you. I always keep yours for only myself and I also only ever look forward to receiving yours, Yumi."

Yumi smiled as she looked to the box and then up to Sachiko feeling a bit better. "Thank you, Sachiko. I don't know why I'm jealous, but I guess I just kind of wanted you all to myself this year," Yumi admitted as Sachiko put the box down on the table next to the golden box she had given Yumi.

"Don't worry Yumi," Sachiko said as stood up and pulled Yumi into a hug, "I think I would be slightly jealous too if they had given you all those gifts and not me."

"I'm interested to see a jealous Sachiko, we all know Yumi won't make it to her desk before receiving many gifts from her classmates," Youko said as Sachiko looked over to Youko and then back to Yumi.

"Well, I guess I will get my own dose of jealousy today," Sachiko said as she gave Yumi a quick kiss on the lips and hugged her tight so she could whisper in her ear. "Just remember, tonight at dinner, I will only be yours just like I am now. You are the only Valentine I want."

"I love you, Sachiko," Yumi smiled as Sachiko noticed Youko give her a thumbs up.

"I love you too, Yumi."


End file.
